Secret Lust
by silvermoon717
Summary: Just a yaoi story. SeiferSquall


This is an Squall/Seifer fic. It's my first one so it's probably lame.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Secret Lust By silvermoon717  
  
Yaoi rated R  
  
It was always hard for me to get along with Seifer. Simply, because he can be difficult to deal with. Throughout the garden one likes him. He is a complete jackass. But what can I say, I'm no people person myself. No one wants to be around me because I have this anti-social demeanor. You could say that Seifer and I have one thing in common, were both jerks. And because of this I soon realized I have feelings for him I never knew I could have.  
  
One day while Seifer and I had gone on a mission, I didn't hear any rude comments from him. Normally he would try to find something wrong with the way I handled my gunblade or some other insignificant thing. But not this time, I soon began to ask myself if Seifer had feelings for me. After our mission Seifer hadn't said a word to me on our way back to the garden. It was okay, though I what he was thinking.  
  
Once we arrived at the garden the two of us only exchanged looks and headed to our dorms. I collapsed on my bed staring at the ceiling. On this particular evening I was becoming more aware of my feelings and desires. Due to my history of being withdrawn, I knew I needed a companion. This was something I could never admit to myself. Throughout my entire life I've always believed that I didn't need anyone. I finally know now that I was wrong. But what I was concerned about now was weather Seifer felt the same way.  
  
I didn't know and I wasn't certain if I wanted to find out. I drifted off into a blissful sleep. Erotic thoughts crept into my mind and I did nothing to push them out. I dreamt that Seifer and I were in an open field of soft grass. He came towards me, he never looked so beautiful, or maybe I never took the time to see his beauty. He unbuttoned my shirt and began to caress my chest.  
  
"You should be true to yourself. I know you want this". He said  
  
His hands felt so real. I could feel my arousal. His lips were exploring my chest and they felt real as well. The warmth, and softness of them. But as soon as I was reaching the climax, the dream came to an abrupt end. My eyes shot open and I could feel moistness between my legs. I didn't want that dream to end. So I tried going back to sleep so it would come back, but it was no use. I stayed wide-awake that night.  
  
"Is Seifer awake having the same thoughts?" Did he have the same kind of dream?" "Is he thinking of me now?" "Does he even think of me at all?"  
  
I lay awake bombarding myself with all sorts of questions. Questions that had no answers, of course. And I decided to force myself into going back to sleep. The next morning when I awoke, the sun was shining brightly giving the dorm a little bit of life. I stared out the window seeing a few students preparing for upcoming missions or just doing their daily training. To my surprise I saw Seifer walking towards the door. The reason why this surprised me was that Seifer never leaves early from training.  
  
My heart was beginning to pond fiercely. At this moment I decided to keep my distance from Seifer.  
  
"Yes, do that, he won't notice anything wrong."  
  
I left my dorm and headed for the cafeteria. Thankfully, Seifer wasn't anywhere to be seen. I got my breakfast and ate it quickly. I didn't even stop to say hello to my fellow classmates, but then again, I never do. I spent some time in the training center and I even stopped by the library. So far my day had been successful and I felt a sense of relief. It was getting late and as I headed back to my dorm there "HE" was.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To my dorm, where else?"  
  
"I know you've been having the same thoughts. That's why you've been avoiding me  
  
I froze when he said this. Everything I feared and all at the same time hoped for was happening.  
  
"Admit it Squally boy, you want me."  
  
"Yeah, I do." I said without thinking.  
  
"You know how long I've been wanting to fuck you?"  
"No, but it must've killed you to know you couldn't have me."  
"I can have you now."  
  
Seifer and I went to my dorm. When we entered, the moon greeted us with it's luminous light. It was the perfect setting for lovemaking. I led Seifer over to my bed and slowly and gently he pushed me down on it. We began to remove each other's clothing. He had a wonderful masculine body. And while his hands touched me they felt the same as they had in the dream. The way he touched me is beyond words.  
  
We were both completely nude and Seifer wasted no time in sucking my nipples.  
  
"Oh yes, this is what I want from you Seifer, more than anything. Yes, yes."  
  
Seifer continued sucking until my nipples were hard. He got on top of me and I gazed into his eyes seeing how they gave away to his irrepressible lust.  
  
"I have been waiting for this night to and I'm going to make it a night you'll never forget". He whispered.  
  
He gently stroked my lips with his tongue.  
  
"Oh yes, his warm mouth, oh he's making me quiver".  
  
I opened my mouth to welcome his tongue, and sucked it rapaciously.  
  
"Yes, taste him. See what it feels when he's aroused."  
  
Seifer freed himself from my kiss and began kissing me on my neck. He moved down my stomach and licked my belly button. His tongue was so moist and hot. The sensation of lust shot through my body and I suddenly felt Seifer's hand on my cock. He moved it in slow rhythmic motions causing me to whimper. He moved it more rapidly turning my whimpers in loud whispered moans. Seifer did this until I reached my sexual peak and delivered my hot semen.  
  
"Turn over on your stomach." Seifer said.  
  
And without objecting I did. He inserted his large cock inside me causing me to gasp in surprise. He stared off slowly moving it in and out. I wanted to cry out in pleasure, but I wanted to reach that sexual ecstasy. Seifer grabbed my cock jerking it as he done earlier.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, don't stop Seifer."  
  
He became more rapid with his thrusts. And my moans were getting louder. I threw my head back and arched my back and I finally cried out in ecstasy. My cock delivered more semen.  
  
"Felt good Squall?" He asked still fondling my cock.  
"Yes". I said panting.  
  
I started collecting myself and Seifer was softly kissing my back.  
  
"This is our little secret, Squall alright.  
"Alright." I said.  
  
I drifted into a dreamy sleep. 


End file.
